desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Ji Ishwin
Ji Ishwin or alternatively Ji Yichuan is the father of the protagonist Ji Ning and a member of the Ji clan. Overview Ji Ishwin is the the husband of Yuchi Snow and the father of Ji Ning, he trains as a Ki refiner and had reached the Zifu disciple stage and gained insight into the True Meaning of the Raindrop, he was considered the number one expert of the West Prefecture. later on, he and his wife are elevated by Ji Ning to the world god stage through medicine. Personality Many comment on his cold and severe exterior with many often likening him to a block of ice, but in his interactions with his son Ning and wife Snow this is later indicated to be a facade and it is shown that he deeply cares for both. He has also formed a close bond with his spirit beast White that was so strong that it refused to leave him to escape danger when offered it's freedom. History Ji Ishwin was born the grandson of the prefecture lord of the Ji clans West Prefecture Ji Young, and spent his childhood being trained in combat by his father until age 10 when his father was killed in combat with a Diremonster in Eastmount Marsh. After his father's death his status in the clan dropped dramatically and in conjunction with his mothers later death caused him to resolve himself to focus on his training in the immortal path. Eventually he trains to the Zifu disciple level and through his mastery of the sword art Sutra reaches the level of True Meaning of the Raindrop which he then fuses back into the sword art. He also forms a spirit beast bond with a Whitewater Hound, to whom he gives the name White. Later he decides to go on a journey to test himself in the outside world and journeys as far as the Darknorth Sea where he meets and falls in love with Yuchi Snow. After marrying Yuchi Snow she conceives his child and they decide to return to his clan with her brother Yuchi Mount accompanying them to ensure their safety. On the return journey they were assaulted by Dong Seven and his followers Yu Dong’ and ‘Shui Yi resulting in the death of Yuchi Mount, serious harm to Snow's pregnant body and Ning's foetus with Ishwin's Zifu being warped from using a forbidden technique to help them escape. When introduced Ishwin has settled in the Ji clans West Prefecture city and is considered the number one expert of the West Prefecture, where he is often referred to as the raindrop sword due to his mastery of one of the Ji clan's supreme sword arts the Sutra. He also now possesses two spirit beasts White (the Whitewater Hound) and Black (an unidentified race of serpent) and also serves as the commander of the hundred crimson guards based in the west prefecture. Plot Book 1 Ji Ishwin is first introduced after Ning being reborn as his son. He is excited at the fact that he has a child. He orders the maids to clean up the place since Snow just gave birth. Ishwin also introduces both White and Black to Ning and shows Ning to his grandfather Ji Young. He is later seen at night time walking with Yuchi Snow and decides on the name of Ji Ning and gives it to Ning. He is seen four years later when Ning talks to him and Snow about being an immortal. He tells Ning about the Immortal ranks and how hard is it to be an Immortal and listens to Ning as Ning decides to train in the Fiendgod Body Refining method. He is surprised and excited at the fact that Ning is able to show both the Golden Crow on one hand and the Osmanthus tree on the other hand during his initiation in the Crimson Bright Diagram of the Nine Heavens. Afterwards he discusses with Ning and Snow about Ning's training. They decide that Ning would work on footwork, archery and swordsmanship. Ishwin decides to train Ning in swordsmanship. He first teaches Ning boxing and the basic moves of the swords and later on other advanced moves. Ishwin is next seen when Ning is 10 and Ning tells him that he reached the advanced stage in the sword. Ishwin decides that Ning is ready to learn the best sword techniques of the Ji clan. Ishwin also decides that Ning has to go in life and death match against monsters. He prepares a Godbeast for Ning to battle in the cage and after Ning wins he tells Ning to fight against a monster every 3 days. He is next seen several days later after one of Ning's battle. He tells Ning to take a break and go out for a stroll. When Ning comes back with the Darknorth Swords from his stroll, Ishwin inspects it along with Snow and is impressed by the sword. Book 2 Ishwin is next seen when Serpentwing attacks Ning. He becomes furious and attacks Serpentwing forcing it to flee. Ishwin rides on Azure Firebird along with Lady Flower to chase Serpentwing and attacks Serpentwing with his arrows. However Serpentwing manages to escape and hide under the Serpentwing lake. Ishwin then tells Lady Flower to call for his spirit beast Black and wants Black to go under water and force Serpentwing out of the water so he can kill it. Ishwin fails to kill Serpentwing as Serpentwing was hiding under water. Ishwin then comes back to the Ji clan. He talks to Ji Ning and is surprised to find out that Ning has reached one with the World level on his footwork. Ishwin then hears about Ning's request for going out on adventure and killing diremonsters. He agrees to Ning's request but gives Ning the test that Ning has to win the golden sword ceremony. If Ning fails he has to stay in the West Prefecture City, if he he succeeds then Ning is allowed to go on a adventure. Ishwin attends the final day of the golden sword ceremony. He interrupts the announcer of the competition and tells everyone to let Ji Ning battle against the other 7 finalists in a one on seven battle. Both Ji Young and Ji Lee agrees with him and let Ning battle one against seven battle. He watches the battle as Ning wins the competition. He then attends the celebratory feast honoring the settlement of the next prefecture lord and requests to Ji Young the traceless talisman for Ning and Ji Young agrees. Then on the walk home from the feast it is revealed that Ji Ishwin wanted Ning to win the competition because if he wins, he can get the traceless talisman which enables the user to teleport to any locations within 10,000 kilometers of the user. Ishwin also gives a short jade sword to Ning and tells him that he can sense the jade sword. He tells Ning to carry the sword with him on the adventure and if he encounters a problem he can break the sword which would alert Ishwin and then Ishwin can use the traceless talisman to get to Ning and save him. Ishwin also tells Ning to not to go beyond 10,000 kilometers of Western prefecture city and if he does Ishin would immediately bring him back and imprison Ning for three years in the underground prison as punishment. Then three days later when Ning is leaving for the adventure, Ishwin warns him about the diremonsters and tells him not to worry about Ji Lee and that the Ji clan is united. He then watches as Ning leaves for his adventure with Mowu and Autumn Leaf. Ishwin is next mentioned by Wanfang to Ji Ning where we find out that he battled with Serpentwing again after Serpentwing reached the peak Xiantian level and he forced the Serpentwing to retreat. However Iswin was unable to catch up to the Serpentwing leading to Serpentwing escaping and Serpentwing deciding to not fight against Ji Ishwin ever. Book 3 Ji Yichuan is next seen being congratulated because of Ning breaking through as a Xiantian. Ji Yichuan is happy and proud of Ji Ning. He is then seen talking with Yuchi Snow and he is very happy with Ning's accomplishment. Yichuan figured out that Ning broke through as both a Fiendgod Refiner and a Ki Refiner. As he is chatting with his wife, his happy face changed as he could not suddenly sense Ning. That was the moment when Ji Ning was teleported inside the Aquatic Mansion. His wife Yuchi Snow sees the change in expression and asks him what s wrong. Ishwin tells her how he can't sense the sword and then both of them talk to each other and figures out most likely Ji Ning stumbled upon a relic site. The two of them then hastens toward the Serpentwing lake as that was the last place where Ishwin sensed the sword. Ishwin then inquires about Ning from the black armored guards and hears that he did not fight Serpentwing and that he walked off and disappeared. Ishwin is puzzled as to where Ning is and decides to wait with his wife Yuchi Snow by the side of the lake for Ning to come back. Ishwin waits for more than a month along his wife for Ning and he is concerned both for his wife who is suffering from a illness and for Ning who still has not come back. Book 4 Ishwin is next seen being ecstatic after sensing the jade sword that Ning has. He is glad to find that Ning is safe. He then along with Yuchi Snow goes to see Ji Ning in the Serpentwing lake. He then sees Ning challenge Serpentwing and going under the water to battle Serpentwing. Ishwin goes to the surface of the lake along with Yuchi Snow. Ishwin comments about the battle between Ji Ning and Serpentwing. He comments at the end of the battle that Serpentwing escaped and its too hard to kill. However he is surprised when he finds that Ji Ning actually managed to kill Serpentwing, when Ning showed him and Snow the corpse of Serpentwing. Ishwin the converses with Ning, and finds out that Ning killed Ironwood Zhan. Ishwin also finds out that Ning is able to utilize the True Meaning of the Dao on his attacks. Ishwin is amazed by the Lesser Thousand Swords formation which Ning gave him, as well as amazed by the sheer number of unranked magic treasures which Ning gave him. Ishwin is very happy when Ning gives him the Inner Visualization of the Sun-Moon Buddha as this will have a long lasting impact on the Ji clan. Ishwin also tells Ning the Lesser Thousand Swords formation should not be publicized yet as no one else in the clan besides Ning can train in it. Ishwin suggests that after Ji Ning improves his strength, he can then decide whether to publicize the Lesser Thousand Swords formation. Ishwin also tells Ning that he will help dispose all the unranked magic treasures that Ning does not need. Ishwin seeing Ning's strength decides to tell him more about the Grand Xia major World as well as about Swallow Mountain. He explains to Ning how there are 6 major powers in the Swallow Mountain and how there are 2 opposing sides. Ishwin also tells Ning about official writ and the dangers of it being taken. He also explains to Ning about the commanderis and marquisdom of Grand Xia World. He also explains about the Raindragon Guard as well as about the Marquis of Stillwater and Commandery of Still Water City. Yichuan also decides to help Ning build a residence in Serpentwing Lake. Yichuan is next seen in a meeting between high level members of the Western Prefecture of the Ji clan. The meeting was about recent missing Xiantian life forms of the Ji clan. Yichuan tells the clan members that the enemy is probably a zifu disciple. Ishwin hypothesizes that the enemy is either a fleeing tribe where the remaining members are very powerful and wants a war, so they can conquer a commandery city or it might be a fleeing immortal practitioner. The immortal practitioner is probably working on some evil magic spells, and needs souls of Xiantian life forms since those souls are more powerful, and can be used to train in magic spells. While walking back to his residence, Ishwin wonders how the current event will be a test for the Ji clan. Ishwin then goes back to his residence, and afterwards a servant named Keepleaf comes in a rush to inform Ishwin that his wife Yuchi Snow fainted. Ishwin then quickly goes to see Snow. He figures out, Snow fainted because of the past incident where she used up her life force. Iswin tells the servant to quickly bring Shaman Cao in. After Shaman Cao came in, he diagnosed Snow and was able to wake her up. He then tells Ishwin to bring the clan leader because he is unable to cure Yuchi Snow. Book 29 becomes revived Arts and Techniques Ki Refining Techniques Water Element art - Mortal Rank Ki refining technique (water element) Sword Arts Swords of the Gods and Demons - mastered Sutra - mastered Dao Lesser Daos Dao of Rainwater - True meaning of the Dao Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ji Clan/Characters Category:Swallow Mountain